Palmtop
The Palmtop is a technomagic device owned by Tecna. Overview The palmtop can perform various tasks including research, data analyzation, email, live-video feed monioring, video chatting, holographic projection, gameplay, and many other things. The device also has a spectro-sensitive potentiometer. Appearance The main body of the device is grey and has dark grey hinges. The device has a port which allows things to connect to it. The lid is a semi-circle adorned with a blue triangle-like shape with a dark grey outline. When in use, the device's potentiometer will emit a green ray from this triangle-like shape. Images will also holographically project from this area. The projection site has green-to-blue inner rings and purple-to-blue outer rings that rotate in opposite directions during the projection. On the inside, there is a screen that appears green whe examining topography or monitoring live-video feed, and blue when performing other tasks. The keyboard consists of pink, light pink, and grey keys of various shapes and sizes with several light pink shapes surrounding it. A single key will pulse red when a signal is received. On one occasion, a key turned red when pressed. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Friends in Need," Tecna uses the device to research a broom. IMG 3513.jpg |-|Season 2= In "Rescue Mission," Tecna uses the device to monitor the video feed of Bloom, Stella, and Aisha entering a cave system. Later, she loses connection as the girls enter the cave system. IMG 3102.jpg|Tecna watching the ship leave the forest. In "Magic Bonding," Kiko alerts Tecna that the device has crashed. As Tecna takes her device to the balcony in the hopes of improving reception, she says that reception is bad and she may not be able to contact the girls again. IMG 3103.jpg|Kiko alerting Tecna. IMG 3104.jpg|No connection. IMG 3105.jpg|Assessing the problem. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," Tecna uses the device to video chat Digit while trying to locate Professor Avalon. IMG 3106.jpg|Tecna talking to Digit. In "Race Against Time," Tecna is seen with the device in Professor Palladium's class. TPT.jpg|Tecna with the device. In "Win-x Together!," Tecna attempts to interface an organic hand with her operating system with the objective of opening a box. The device fails to link with the hand and sets the box on fire. Flora then concludes that nature and computers are too different to be compatible. IMG_3760.jpg|The device attached to the hand. In "Darkar's Prisoner," Tecna uses the device to examine the topological surface of Darkar's Fortress. IMG 3107.jpg|Tecna using the device. IMG 3108.jpg|Darkar's Fortress. |-|Season 3= In "The Princess' Ball," Tecna uses the device to technomagically sort clothing into her suitcase. Later, Tecna uses it to examine the invitations to Stella's Princess ball that Digit sent, and later uses it to check the RSVPs for the ball. IMG 3109.jpg|Tecna sorting her clothing. IMG 3110.jpg|Tecna holding the device. IMG 3112.jpg|Tecna viewing the invitations. IMG 3111.jpg|Tecna viewing the RSVPs. In "Valtor's Mark," Tecna uses the device to see if she has received contact from Aisha. IMG_3113.jpg|No contact received from Aisha. In "The Heart and the Sword," Tecna and Stella use the device to view Diaspro and Sky's engagement announcement. Later, Tecna is sent a signal by Flora to alert her that she and the girls are on their way to Alfea and need her to activate the Field Distortion Device. IMG 3128.jpg|Diaspro and Sky's engagement announcement. IMG 3114.jpg|Signal received. IMG 3115.jpg|Digit alerted. IMG 3116.jpg|Flora contacting Tecna. In "The Pixies' Charge," Digit is inside the device playing a game. Tecna asks her to exit the device so she can pack it up for her mission. Later, Digit is seen playing inside the device again. IMG 3117.jpg|Digit inside the device. IMG 3118.jpg|Digit playing a game. IMG 3120.jpg|Digit outside the device. |-|Season 6= In "The Music Cafe," Tecna uses the device to video chat Timmy via holographic projection. Tecna expresses her concern of the Spectrographic Localizer not being able to stop the witches of Cloud Tower as it does not have the range they need. She asks Timmy to keep working on finding a solution. IMG 3928.jpg|The device projecting Timmy. IMG 3929.jpg|Tecna talking to Timmy. In "Legendary Duel," Tecna uses the device to video chat Timmy. She says that activating the Spectrographic Localizer was more complicated than she had previously thought, in which Timmy replies that she must set the localizer using a spectro-sensitive potentiometer. Tecna then uses the device's potentiometer to activate the localizer. IMG_3924.PNG|Tecna talking to Timmy. IMG_3925.PNG|Tecna activating the Spectrographic Localizer. Specials The Fate of Bloom Tecna uses the device to research a broom. IMG 3585.PNG Triva *A palmtop is a laptop computer. *This device is similar in name to another device of Tecna's. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Items Category:Tecna